Rosas Vermelhas
by Perola Negra
Summary: Uma surpresa nos dias dos namorados.... Sumario horrivel, mais fic d maisssssssss, leiammmmmmm


Rosas Vermelhas

_**Rosas Vermelhas **_

_**Fonte : Calibri ( Corpo)**_

Pensamento: " bla bla bla"

_**Comentarios da autora: ( bla bla bla)**_

_**Casal principal. Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Outros casais: Ainda não definidos **_

_**Aviso: Naruto não me pertence .Ainda, porque ele será meu, meu meuuu, kukukukukukukuku.**_

_**Segundo Aviso :Oi gente olha eu de novo com mais uma das minhas fics.**_

_**Bom antes de vocês irem logo para a fic, tenho que explicar uma coisa.**_

_**Essa histria não é da minha autoria , portanto quem a conhece não brigue comigo, eu apenas resolvi transformar em uma one-shot do meu casal favorito Sasuke e Sakura.**_

_**Outra coisa eu não mudei nada, apenas o nome dos personagens. Por isso espero que gostem.**_

_**Outra coisa, essa historia é de um universo paralelo em que Sasuke e Sakura se casaram .( sem ninjas )**_

_**Mais chega de enrolar e vamos para a fic.**_

_**--xx--xx--**_

_**Rosas Vermelhas.**_

Era dia dos namorados ...

Sakura olhava melancólica para o vaso em que costumava colocar as rosas vermelhas que chegavam todos os anos naquela data especial.Rosa vermelhas eram as sua favoritas e todo ano seu Sasuke as enviava , atadas com lindos enfeites.

Sakura foi retirada de seus pensamentos pelo som da campainha .Atendeu a porta e lá estava o buquê de rosa vermelhas...

Com os olhos marejados de lagrimas, ela leu o cartão que dizia como nós anos anteriores :

" _Seja minha namorada."_

Cada ano Sasuke enviava rosa e o cartão que sempre dizia:

" _Eu te amo mais nesse ano do que no passado.Meu amor por sempre aumentara com o passar dos anos."_

Mais ela sabia que aquele seria a ultima vez que as rosas apareceriam, pois seu marido já havia morrido há quase um ano_**.( Bom na historia não fala do que ele morre, somente que morreu.)**_

Sakura pensava :

" Ele encomendou as rosas com antecedência"

Seu amado marido não sabia que não estaria mais ali naquele dia...

Ele sempre gostou de preparar as coisas com antecedência, pois se estivesse muito ocupado tudo funcionaria perfeitamente.

Ela ajeitou as flores e colocou-as no vaso especial. E depois, colocou o vaso ao lado da foto sorridente de seu Mario querido.Sentou-se , por horas, na cadeira favorita dele enquanto olhava para as fotografia e admirava as rosas que Sasuke lhe enviara.

Mais um ano havia se passado e tinha sido difícil viver sem Sasuke de seu lado.

Era dia dos namorados novamente e então na mesma hora de sempre , dos últimos dias dos namorados, a campainha tocou e lá estavam as rosas, esperando em sua porta.

Sakura levou-as para dentro e as olhou chocada.Então, foi ao telefone e ligo para a floricultura.O dono atendeu e ela perguntou-lhe se poderia explicar porque alguém faria isso com ela, causando tanta dor?

Eu sei que Sasuke faleceu a mais de um ano.- disse o dono.- Eu sabia que a senhora ligaria para saber.Pois bem, as flores que recebeu hoje, forma pagas o sabe seu marido sempre planejou adiantado , para não ter imprevistos.

Sakura permanecia calada do outro lado da linha.

-Existe um pedido que eu tenho arquivado e que seu marido pagou adiantado.

_**Falsh Back on**_

_**"Ela ira receber as rosas vermelhas todos os anos, ate que sua porta não mais atenda." - falou Sasuke , para o dono da floricultura **_

_**Flash Back off **_

-Essa foi a recomendação de seu marido

Sakura desligou o telefone e se sentiu reanimada.Agora olhava as flores e pensava nós últimos momentos felizes que passara com aquele homem singular, que não deixava de ser gentil e carinhoso, mesmo depois de não estar mais fisicamente ao seu lado.

_Se por acaso o céu dos seus sorrisos esta com as estrelas apagadas pela saudade daqueles que se foram, ofereça-lhes, você as rosas da gratidão pelos momentos felizes que o ser querido lhe permitiu viver._

_Não deixe que as lagrimas lhe impeçam de ver as estrelas da esperança de um novo encontro, num amanha feliz que não tarda a chegar._

_Conserve a certeza de que o amor é grande propagador da imortalidade.Pois atravessou o tumulo e voltou, exuberante.Levando a humanidade a prova de que a vida é indestrutível._

_Tanto quanto o amor._

_**Fim!!**_

_**-xxx--xx--xx--**_

Bom gente ,

Minha primeira fic, que o Sasuke morre .Então o que acharam dela ??/

Porque eu simplesmente adorei escreve lá mesmo sendo triste .

Ate me emocionei. rsrsr

Espero que gostem dela.

Me mandem reviwes Onegaiiiiiiiiii


End file.
